Apa dia hamil?
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Itachi yang sedang duduk santai menikmati susu cokelatnya tiba-tiba tersedak, melihat Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura sembari mengelus perut teman sepermainannya itu./ "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan, Sasuke?"/ "Aku membuatnya hamil." / BRUSSSHHH/ cairan di mulut Itachi sukses menyembur setelah mendengar ucapan bocah lima tahun itu./Gaje akut. Mind to RnR?


**Apa dia hamil?!**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Musim semi yang indah. Itachi keluar dengan membawa sepeda gunungnya, hendak bersepeda keliling bukit. Berada di villa milik keluarga Uchiha saja dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam menurutnya adalah hal yang membosankan. Jarang-jarang ia dan keluarganya, beserta keluarga sahabat orangtuanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur di villa yang ada di perbukitan kota Oto ini. Bebas dari keramaian dan kepadatan kota Konoha, tak lagi memikirkan tugas-tugas dari Iruka-_sensei _yang bertumpuk, tak lagi memikirkan Ujian Nasional yang semakin dekat menghampiri para murid kelas IX itu—yah, setidaknya untuk sementara.

"_Niichan. Chotto mate_!"

Itachi menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke yang berlari kecil menghampirinya, diikuti oleh Sakura yang ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_chan_?" Itachi turun dari sepedanya, menghampiri adik kesayangannya dan berjongkok di depan mereka.

"_Niichan,_ kami boleh ikut bersepeda?" suara Sakura yang ada di sebelah Sasuke terdengar cempreng dan sedikit tidak jelas dalam pengucapan huruf 'r'. Kedua matanya menatap Itachi dengan berbinar.

Itachi mengangguk. "Ayo _niichan _ambilkan sepeda kalian di garasi." Itachi melangkah menuju garasi yang tak jauh dari villa, diikuti dua bocah berusia lima tahun yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda roda empat berwarna biru.

"Sakura-_chan_ dibonceng Itachi-_nii, _ya? Sepeda Sasuke tidak ada boncengannya." Tawar Itachi pada Sakura yang masih saja mengekori Sasuke.

Sakura melihat sepeda Sasuke, memang tidak ada tempat boncengan, lalu tatapan mata _emerald _ini beralihpada sepeda Itachi yang jauh lebih besar. "Punya _niichan_ juga tidak ada boncengannya." Sakura menunjuk sepeda Itachi yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Tapi kan kau bisa duduk di depan, kalau sepeda Sasuke tidak ada tempat." Jelas Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku maunya sama Sasuke-_kun_ saja." Bibirnya mengerucut, menambah kesan imut pada wajah bocah itu, membuat siapa yang melihatnya hendak mencubit pipinya.

"Hah~ baiklah kalau begitu. Sini kubantu agar Sakura-_chan _tidak jatuh."

Sasuke naik ke atas sepedanya. Ia memainkan bel sepedanya dengan asyik.

Sakura akhirnya naik di belakang Sasuke, kedua kakinya berpijak pada besi penghubung roda kecil yang ada di dekat ban belakang, satu di kiri dan satu di kanan.

"Pegangan, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti kau jatuh." Itachi menarik tangan mungil Sakura agar melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. "Nah, tunggu sebentar." Itachi mengambil sepedanya sendiri. "Ayo berangkat."

"Yeay!" Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat untuk menyusul Itachi yang ada di depan.

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, bocah yang memiliki pipi _chubby _itu kemudian mendekat ke telinga Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita kejar Itachi-_nii_." Tangan kanannya menujuk Itachi yang ada di depan, dengan sepeda merahnya yang tinggi.

Mereka bersepeda cukup lama, hingga akhirnya tepat saat siang hari, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di padang rumput yang luas. Itachi berbaring, seraya menatap langit biru tanpat awan sedikitpun. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk bermain dengan beberapa bunga liar yang mereka petik.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini makanannya sudah jadi." Sakura menyodorkan sehelai daun yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa bunga yang telah ditumbuknya menggunakan batu kecil bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambilnya, lalu tangannya bergerak seolah sedang menyumpit 'makanan' buatan Sakura itu dan memakannya. "Umm~ enak. Kalau sudah besar nanti pasti makananmu makin enak, Sakura-_chan_." Mata Sasuke berbinar-binar menatap Sakura yang tersipu malu akibat pujiannya.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Itachi yang mendengar percakapan dua adiknya—satu adik kandung dan satu tetangga yang dianggap adik— akhirnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. "Hei, apa benar masakan Sakura enak?" Itachi mencoba mengganggu bocah yang baru saja masuk Taman Kanak-kanak itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, _Niichan."_

Mati-matian Itachi menahan tawanya agar tidak menyinggung kedua adiknya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bilang kalau masakan itu enak, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Ehm... " Itachi kini menyesuaikan suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja. "Benarkah?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. "Coba saja kalau tidak percaya."

Itachi terperangah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat memandangi tingkah Sasuke. Kesempatan itu pun tak disia-siakan oleh Uchiha Bungsu itu.

Glep!

Bunga bunga hancur itu masuk ke dalam mulut Itachi, membuat pemuda itu kaget, sebelum ia sempat memuntahkan 'makanan' itu, Sakura sudah lebih dulu bertanya padanya.

"Enak kan, _Niichan?" _Sakura memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Itachi akhirnya pasrah. Dengan susah-payah, bunga yang sudah tak berbentuk itu akhirnya melewati kerongkongannya. Tertinggal sedikit rasa tanah dan pahit dari getah bunga itu. "E..nak." Ia terpaksa berbohong. Jika saja ia langsung memuntahkannya pastilah Sakura akan menangis.

Setidaknya ia mendapat pelajaran. Jangan pernah mengganggu anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Karena pikiran mereka yang masih polos berbeda dengan pikiran orang-orang dewasa.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_ kan pandai memasak. Jadi kalau kita sudah dewasa Sakura-_chan_ harus selalu masak untukku, ya?" Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Itachi yang memperhatikannya.

"I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku sudah menikah? Aku harus masak untuk suamiku." Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kecewa.

Itachi sedari tadi diam saja mendengarkan percakapan dua bocah ini. Mata _onyx_nya melirik Sasuke yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-_chan_ menikah sama aku saja. Dengan begitu aku akan jadi suamimu, dan kau juga akan memasak untuk anak kita."

Itachi yang mendengarkan perkataan mahluk yang masih polos ini menjadi sedikit merona. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengukir senyum tipis.

"Ah, betul juga, Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti aku juga akan membuatkan bekal untuk anak-anakku. Tapi masalahnya..." bocah bermarga Haruno ini memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Pipinya yang terdapat sedikit noda tanah merona merah, menambah kesan imutnya, "aku tak tahu cara membuat anak."

Itachi terpaku di tempatnya, wajahnya sukses merona kembali. Intinya, ia _speechless _akut akibat pernyataan polos Sakura.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hmm... aku juga tak tahu." Bocah laki-laki ini mengendikan bahu, Sasuke kemudian menoleh pada Itachi yang ada di sampingnya. "Itachi-_nii_? Bagaimana cara membuat anak?"

Itachi tertohok, kalau bisa mukanya pasti sudah ingin meledak. "I.. itu," Itachi mengalihkan penglihatannya, berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Tidak mungkin dia bilang dengan cara 'itu' kan?

"Ehem..."Itachi mengusahakan dirinya berbicara seperti biasa. "De.. dengan cara bobok bareng." Setidaknya ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi ia belum siap kalau disuruh menjelaskan bagaimana langkah-langkahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam memandangi Itachi, seolah-olah mereka tidak yakin dengan jawaban pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Maksud _niichan_ tidur bersama?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk dengan gugup, "Iya. Lagipula untuk apa kalian menanyakannya. Kalian kan masih kecil."

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kamikan hanya ingin tahu. Hitung-hitung belajar, siapa tahu berhasil."

Itachi _sweatdrop _seketika. Memiliki adik cerdas itu ternyata tidak selamanya untung, ya. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah melebihi jam makan siang." Itachi bangkit dan menuju sepedanya, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang segera menaiki sepeda roda empat Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalian tadi siang main apa? Kenapa pulang lewat dari jam makan siang?" Mebuki bertanya pada kedua bocah yang sedang duduk di karpet ruang keluarga dan memainkan mainannya. Sasuke bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya, sementara Sakura bermain dengan satu boneka _Barbie_ perempuan dan satu boneka laki-laki yang menjadi pasangannya. Pada akhirnya pun mereka bermain bersama. Seolah-olah ceritanya adalah boneka laki-laki yang mengantar pasangannya jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil-mobilan.

"Kami bersepeda bersama Itachi-_nii_, _Kaachan_. Lalu kami istirahat dan bermain masak-masakan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mobilnya dan boneka laki-laki yang ia pegang agar tidak terjatuh dari atap mobil-mobilan.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo tidur. Besok lagi mainnya. Sasuke-_kun _juga begitu, kan?" Mebuki yang semula duduk di sofa dan menonton TV bersama Mikoto akhirnya turun ke lantai dan mendekati anaknya.

"_Baachan, Kaachan._ Aku mau tidur sama Sakura-_chan_. Boleh, ya?" pinta Sasuke pada Mikoto.

Mikoto tang mendengarnya pun tersenyum, ia juga mengikuti Mebuki untuk turun. "Tumben sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan biasanya aku tidur sendiri. Karena ada Sakura-_chan_ jadi tak apa ya, dia tidur di kamarku?" pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

Mikoto menoleh pada Mebuki yang ternyata juga menoleh padanya. Kedua ibu itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau _Kaachan _sama _Baachan _sih, boleh saja. Tapi tergantung Sakura-_chan_, apa dia mau tidur denganmu."

"Sakura-_chan. _Kau mau tidur denganku, kan?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang duduk agak di belakangnya.

"Eh.. umm, iya." Sakura mengangguk. Pipinya memerah dan itu disaksikan oleh Mikoto dan Mebuki, yang membuat kedua wanita itu terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo segera tidur. Akan kami antar sampai ke kamar Sasuke." Mebuki bangkit dan mengajak anak-anak itu, diikuti oleh Mikoto yang juga berdiri setelah meletakkan mainan kedua bocah itu di atas meja.

.

.

"Nah. _Oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_." Mikoto mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke.

"_Oyasumi_, _Baachan."_ Respon Sakura, dipeluknya boneka kelinci berwarna _pink _yang dibelikan Ibunya itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Sesaat setelah itu ia pun memeluk boneka dinosaurus hijau miliknya. "Selamat tidur, Sakura-_chan_."

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi.

"Oh, iya. Ummm..."

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun?"_ tanya Sakura yang heran sahabatnya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Blush~

Muka Sakura memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan—atau permohonan Sasuke. "Me-memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku terbiasa pakai guling. Tapi gulingku dicuci _Kaachan _dan baru kering besok."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya guling Sasuke-_kun_ bisa dicuci?"

Sasuke mengangguk walaupun tak dapat dilihat Sakura karena kamarnya gelap. "Gulingnya dimasukkan ke mesin cuci. Lalu dijemur."

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk.

"Boleh atau tidak?" Sasuke kembali ke pertanyaan awal.

"Ya.. tentu." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu walau tak dapat dilihat sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke langsung menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Kita akan terus bersama sampai dewasa kan, Sakura?"

"Tentu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura balas melingkarkan tangannya pada Sasuke, memeluk bocah laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan di lorong villa milik keluarganya. Dengan sedikit gontai, ia melirik jendela yang ia lewati. Matahari sudah hampir naik di saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia melewati sebuah pintu. Pinto coklat bertuliskan _Sasuke's Room_. Tak bermaksud macam-macam, Itachi pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Ia hanya hendak mengecek apa Sasuke sudah bangun atau belum.

**Cklek**

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Ia pun melihat Sasuke tengah berbaring di ranjang. Ia tak sendiri, adiknya itu memeluk erat seseorang, sampai-sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura yang dipeluk oleh adiknya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau kedua adiknya itu sudah besar, pasti mereka akan memiliki hubungan yang kuat. Setidaknya yah, mungkin berpacaran—atau mungkin sampai ke jenjang pelaminan.

Itachi menutup kembali pintu kamar adiknya. Ia pun melangkah lagi sepanjang lorong. Ia pun menuruni tangga dari kayu mahoni yang berwarna kecoklatan di villa ini. Didapatinya kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Sakura tengah berbincang ria. Mereka berpakaian _training_, sepertinya hendak pergi _jogging_.

"Ah, ini dia." Ucap Mikoto setelah menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah menuruni tangga.

"Kami akan _jogging_, kau jaga adik-adik, Itachi. Tidak enak membangunkan mereka." Suara bariton Fugaku terdengar jelas di telinga Uchiha Sulung ini.

"Baik, _Toosan_." Itachi mengangguk, ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur, hendak membuat susuk cokelat dingin, kebiasaannya setiap pagi hari.

"Mohon bantuannya, Itachi." Ucap Mebuki.

"Itachi berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, "Tenang saja, _Baasan, Jiisan. _Aku akan menjaga Sakura-_chan_ juga, kok. Lagipula mereka tidak pernah bertingkah yang aneh-aneh." Seulas senyum tipis terpoles di wajah tampan itu.

Keempat orangtua itu akhirnya pergi dari villa, meninggalkan anak-anak mereka. Itachi mengaduk-ngaduk susu cokelatnya, ia pun membawanya ke ruang keluarga, hendak duduk santai di sofa putih gading yang empuk itu.

Itachi yang sedang duduk santai menikmati susu cokelatnya tiba-tiba tersedak, melihat Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura sembari mengelus perut teman sepermainannya itu. Mereka berdua menuruni tangga bersamaan dengan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya lah yang mengelus perut bocah perempuan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Sakura telah turun, mereka berdua pun hendak menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di sofa.

"Aku membuatnya hamil."

BRUSSSHHH

Cairan di mulut Itachi sukses menyembur setelah mendengar ucapan bocah lima tahun itu. Muka Itachi berubah menjadi merah pekat. Ia segera saja mengambil tisu yang selalu disediakan _Kaasan _di atas meja dan mengelap bibirnya. "Kau bercanda.. kan?" tanya Itachi.

"_A.. ano,_ Itachi-_nii_. Kami baru sadar pagi ini. Aku dan Sasuke sudah bobok bareng. Berarti aku sudah hamil. Tapi perutku tidak membuncit." Sakura melihat perutnya yang terus saja dielus Sasuke.

Itachi _sweatdrop _seketika. "Itu belum menjamin Sakura-_chan _hamil, Sasuke." Ia meneguk susu cokelatnya. "Tidak cukup hanya dengan bobok bareng Sakura-_chan _bisa hamil."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya kedua bocah itu serentak.

Itachi hampir tersedak lagi, ia baru sadar kalau ia salah bicara mengingat kedua adiknya itu _kepo _tingkat akut. "SUDAHLAH TIDAK USAH MEMBAHASNYA~ KALIAN MASIH KECIL UNTUK MENGETAHUINYA!" Itachi berjalan keluar dari villa. Entah kemana, yang penting sekarang adalah menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup nista untuk anak-anak itu.

"ITACHI-_NII_!" Sakura dan Sasuke berteriak memanggil Itachi yang pergi begitu saja.

"Itachi-_nii_ kenapa, sih." Ucap Sakura cemberut. "Padahal kita kan hanya bertanya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, sudah. Nanti saja kita tanya _Toochan _dan _Kaachan_. Kalau kau hamil nanti sore kita ke dokter kandungan, ya?"

"Hu'um."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Sumpah ini fic paling nista yang pernah saya buat -.-

Nggak tau ini termasuk genre apa. Ada yang tau nggak?

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
